Mystery of Tirmatral, retold
Tyr,the beginning of time, the old Kingdom The people of Arktwend have been recounting this legend for hundreds of generations, even since before the fall of the old Kingdom. At the beginning of all creation there was light and darkness. At some point both of these ancient energies united iwth one another and a God was made, named Tyra after the old words for darkness, "Ra" and the mighty light "Ty", or "Tu". Using his eternal power he created the world. Then he took a pile of earth and turned it into the first primordial man. Then from this primoridial man, all other humanoid races that live in the world were made. Because Tyr didn't want to stand in the way of things anymore, he created an undisturbed place for him and his seraphim within a parallel dimension. Years passed by and kingdoms blossomed, kings died, wars raged. It was also the time where a powerful kingdom arose under the crown of Groth, a white human boy. This kingdom had several regions, and within its borders lived different nations in peace and harmony. Chapter II The end of Tirmatral, the banishing of Arki, the battle of Storm, the creation of Arkiwend. Yet with his endeavours, Tyr had aalso reaped hatred, especially amongst his seraphim. Arki tried to overthrow Tyr, but his efforts failed and after a terrible fight amongst the seraphim, Arki was struck down. His wings were ripped off and he was banished to the Earth forever to fulfill his destiny amongst the mortals. But in his rage, Arki created a dark army of shadow warriors and with the help of a master of necromancy, he shifted the entire kingdom of Tirmatral with his shadow. Nobody was able to destroy the dark army. However, Tyr sent his arch seraphim Wend to Earth. He won the trust of a young tribal leader. Together they were able to unite the nations of Tirmatral and build up an enourmous army. The years went by and Arki's army was gradually pushed further and further bacl. In the ruins of the town that was once Storm, Wend and Arki met each other in battle, from which Wend emerged as victorious. Arki's body was locked in the old halls of Enderal. However, Wend was weakened so much that he collapsed right there and then. The tribal leader was elected the first emperor of the new kingdom that was named Arkiwend. Upon the ruins of Storm, the emperor built a mighty city, and upon the place Wend had died, he created a mighty tower for himself. Wend's body was to be brought to the eternal town of Tyrat, but one the way there his body was robbed and defiled by dark creatures. Chapter III The emperor's death, the preliminary end of the emperor lineage, the fall of the empire, the tyran Brutus Centuries pssed, the kingdom blossomed under the rule of the emperor. During this time there were no conflicts. Many great towns were made in this time. However, as peace was still reigning over the realm, a mysterious cult begun to form. THis cult strongly beleived in the resurrection of Arki and posed a serious threat for the kingdom. When the emperor tried to destroy the cult, his galley was attacked. The entire lineage of emperors was also taken out by intrigues. Only two were able to save themselves, they were twins and had only been born a short time beforehand. They were both brought out of the country. Now the former chancellor of Stormwend took over the reign of the realm of man. The realm broke up into several smaller regions. The chancellor was an evil tyrant and there were rumours that he was the driving forces behind the mysterious cult. He had the high council of Stormwend replaced by one he formed himself. However, the sovereign of the old council, Callisto, once of the chancellor's confidents, stood upon his defence. Together with other former confidants he formed a secret covenant to fight against the tyrant. But the chancellor fought against this covenant with all his might, and Callisto had to leave the town. Before he fled the town, he sealed the emperor's old tower with a powerful spell. Brutus was not able to breka this spell and could not enter the tower any more. The years passed by, a shadow lay over the lands of Arkiwend and rumours arose that Arki had resurrected.... Category:Nehrim: At Fate's Edge Category:Books